


Reluctance Begets Rewards [werewolf!Dimitri]

by skreaver



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, But man, Dimitri is a werewolf, F/M, I hate finding dimitri/reader fics and then like the tenth tag is "reader is byleth", I mean I guess if you want reader to by Byleth it can be, LET ME LOVE DIMITRI MYSELF, M/M, Other, Reader is Reader - Freeform, THAT'S ALL I WANT, because halloween bitch, boy has the biggest pixie energy ever, no shade to ya'll who do that though live your life, reader is a witch, reader is not byleth, same for the Alliance they're all faes, yes Edlegard and the rest of Adrestia are elves or half elves, you can't tell me Claude is not a nymph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skreaver/pseuds/skreaver
Summary: As a witch, a well known one at that, you knew many things. Among those things, you knew training a werewolf could possibly be one of the most difficult things you had ever done, all of the evidence had suggested as much. But what you didn't know was that at the end of a long, hard ten years, was that there would be a beautiful man sleeping away on your lap as you played with his new, furry, ears.





	Reluctance Begets Rewards [werewolf!Dimitri]

Training a werewolf was no easy task, this was something you knew for certain, so when the royal family of Faergus sought you out, pleading for you to help their son who had recently been bitten, you were reluctant. 

However, something to consider in your reluctance was of course that this wasn’t any ordinary household, this was the _royal_ family. 

Even among your normally secluded network of witches, turning away such prestige would be foolhardy, despite the risk their requested task carried. Not to mention it wouldn’t bode well for the crowned prince to be losing control of himself in the public eye. Such a thing would surely cause unrest in the kingdom. 

Then, when you saw said boy, that of which would be your charge, his blond hair falling over such soft, dejected eyes, his hands clasped together in unease - something in your heart churned. It wasn’t like you to ever turn away someone in need, even if the request was challenging or particularly dangerous to your own self, and the look in that boy’s eyes tugged at that principle so fiercely. 

“Alright,” you had said at the time, watching how the eyes of the king and queen gleamed with hope. “But I warn you your majesty’s, though I am knowledgeable, I have not ever practiced such a thing as taming a werewolf. The only witch capable of such a thing has long since passed” 

“We trust you” Lambert, the king himself, said definitively. “Though you are young you’ve accomplished feats that of which witches of your ilk have taken most of their life to achieve. I am certain that you will be a good instructor for our son” 

Anyone else may have been thrilled with that praise but the construction of his speech lead you to believe that he did not quite understand the severity of what had happened to his son. 

“So, I see…” you had hummed to yourself. “Regardless, he’ll need to stay with me awhile. I’ll need to watch over him and assess his behavior” 

Without waiting for an agreement from his parents you looked to the boy, who couldn’t have been more than a few years younger than you now that you really looked. “Is that alright with you, your highness? I’m sure after such a traumatic experience you wouldn’t want to be apart from your family…” 

The boy, prince Dimitri, regarded you with kind eyes and a half hearted smile. “I appreciate the sentiment but if it is for the good of the kingdom, then I shall remain here with you” 

Though Lambert gleamed with pride… you felt your heart sink. 

Nevertheless, that is how it began. 

\-----

After years of trials, of growth, of hurt - and oh, was there much - of war, of… affection, of holding each other through the night - you wound up with something far more favorable than when you began.

\-----

“Mm~ Such a sleepy puppy~” you hummed to yourself, a familiar blond head nestled in your lap. Only now that blond head of hair was accompanied by a pair of ears, wolfish in nature, covered in golden fur, yet just as soft as the silken strands that grew naturally. 

Your fingers gently danced between bright tresses and soft fur, stroking and scratching at all that was accessible to you, watching as the now crowned king nuzzled into your touch, pining for it even in slumber. 

Moments like this were not as frequent as you may have liked, but they had assuredly become more common in your life as an adult, and they were some of the most cherished. Having the love of your life snoozing away in your lap, far away from his responsibilities as the sun streamed in through the windows of your cabin was a precious piece of time that you wouldn’t have traded for anything. 

The road to this place had been long and arduous, full of questioning affection and scars both physical and mental. It had truly been culmination of your career as a witch but by the time you thought to consider that, taming a werewolf had become so much more than a stamp on your record. 

“Mmh…” Dimitri sighed, nuzzling his head ever more into your hand as your fingers rubbed at his ears. 

“You are so cute… if only the rest of the kingdom could see you like this…~” you giggled softly to yourself. 

The whisper of a chuckle, deep and full of mirth, caught you off guard. “That is only reserved for you, my beloved…” 

“Oh, good morning your highness. I didn’t know you were awake. I might have been persuaded to say something a bit more incriminating had I known you were” you teased, moving a lock of hair out of his face as he rolled his head to face you.

His smile, still dazed and full of love, was absolutely dazzling. “Is that so? Perhaps I should have announced myself earlier then” 

“I’d have to agree” you smiled back, unable to keep yourself from admiring the way his visible eye glistened in the glow of morning. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Mm, better than I have in quite some time” 

“Gee, I wonder if that’s because you have a certain someone around to calm those nightmares?” 

He laughed, a sweet song to your ears. “That could very well be” 

“Then I guess you’ll have to visit me more often, hm?” 

There came a dent in his lips at those words, eyes molding with regret. “My love… you know I would if it were possible” 

You smiled, eyes conveying the truth that you knew all too well, even if your heart desired something different. “I know, I know. I’m only teasing. I know how much your kingdom needs you right now. There’s much that needs to be done in the way of reforming an alliance with the elves. Given Edlegard’s state after her defeat, I can only imagine how tough that must be” 

“Yes, it has been quite the challenge: he sighed. “Thankfully, Claude and the rest of the fae folk have been more than keen to rebuild what has been lost of the unity in Fodlan” 

“Mm, Claude truly was a blessing in all of this. I think I might have lost my own mind without his camaraderie” 

Though your tone was light, your words genuinely only meant to be an appraisal of the newly appointed Fae King, Dimitri knew exactly why you had relied so heavily on Claude during this war - and a large part of it was his fault. That was a regret that he’d never learn to live with. 

“I’m… sorry, my love. I know I should have been there for you-mmph!” 

Dimitri’s sullen words are quieted as you put a hand over his mouth, his eye widening as he looked up at you. 

“Hush yourself, Dimitri” you chuckled. “I’m not having any of that. Though you were out of line to act the way you did, I understand. You’d lost everything all at once. Being under that kind of emotional strain is impossible for anyone, let alone a werewolf. The ability to control that anguish is doubly as hard when you have that blood in your veins” 

Dimitri sighed once more, struggling to keep his self deprecating words behind his tongue. With all he had done, it was far too easy to speak ill of himself, to tear himself down until he was absolutely nothing but a shell. 

But you wouldn’t let him. You wouldn’t let him speak of himself that way, wouldn’t let him fall victim to his trauma. 

“Dimitri” you looked deep into his eyes, mustering all the love that you could, love that was unending. “You’ve made mistakes sure but you have worked so hard to rectify them. There are people in this world who would never own up to what they’ve done the way you have. You’re working on yourself and as long as you continue to do so, that’s all anyone can ask of you” 

You took his face in your hands, lovingly stroking his cheeks with thumbs. 

“You’re _good_, Dimitri. I know it’s hard to see it sometimes but you are. You are a good man, a kind friend, and the love of my life. You have a good heart. You just need to work on protecting it” 

You couldn’t count how many times you’d had this conversation with him but you’d remind him again and again that though he’d made mistakes, he’d owned up to them. He truly became the ruler the humans needed, he’d become the kind of man you couldn’t help but love.

Dimitri stared at you, still somehow dumbfounded that you could sing his praises even after everything he’d done, all the pain he’d caused you. How you still loved him, he could never understand. But, one thing he did know…

He slowly turned over, getting to his knees on the couch, so that his face was level with yours. He grasped your face in his hands and pressed his lips against yours. The heat and strength of all of his passion for you could never be conveyed in a single kiss, but he hoped that it read true in that moment anyway. 

Because if there was one thing he did know, it was that if you were to give him your love he would never again squander it. He would never let it go unreciprocated or unappreciated. Your love was the thing that kept him alive, that gave him a chance at redemption. 

He’d spend his whole life showing you that if he had to. 

And that was something you knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that you could never be reluctant about accepting.

**Author's Note:**

> Man... I haven't written anything in so long, a dude is rusty. However! Three Houses has consumed my life and I wanted to write /something/ for Halloween and what's better than wolf!Dimitri with fuzzy lil ears? 
> 
> I also love the idea of elf!Edelgard and fae!Claude because I feel like those creatures fit them and the rest of their houses really well? Hubert is absolutely elf material, so is Ferdinand (if not the dorkiest elf ever) and Hilda has big pixie energy, much like Claude. 
> 
> Maybe I'll expound more on these ideas? I want to but having the time to do so very much alludes me because, trust me, there's soooo much I want to write and do. 
> 
> But for now, have wolfy Dimitri, enjoy him, treat him well, give him scritches. He deserves it. 
> 
> And have a happy Halloween!!


End file.
